


When Future Gadget #8 No Longer Exists, How Do You Fix Mistakes?!

by LanaDelFanfic



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Awkward First Times, Comedy, Cosplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Sex, Tsundere, chuunibyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaDelFanfic/pseuds/LanaDelFanfic
Summary: An offhanded remark by Kurisu is taken as a challenge by Houi-er, her boyfriend of a few months, Okabe. Unfortunately, winning doesn't result in the favorable worldline he'd desired. Will he be able to fix the problem without inventing another time travel device? (Extremely Predictable Spoiler: Yes.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry too much about the particular setting, okay? It's a happy world where everyone is buddies (well, mostly) and Okabe and Kurisu have been dating for a few months, that's all the background you really need (other than the story line of the anime or first visual novel). 
> 
> Mild first chapter trigger warning for Ruka, who is addressed in character in a way that is not reflective of the author's opinions. Also, accidental non-consensual nudity. 
> 
> Please enjoy my first E fic in many years, and remember, 'E' on Ao3 does NOT mean 'for E-veryone'! If you just want smut you're gonna have to skip the first two chapters, you naughty reader, you! But I'm sure you won't, right? RIGHT?

1

 

I shivered slightly as I opened the door to the stairs heading up to the lab. The chilly, late November rain had just begun to fall after hanging heavily in the clouds all afternoon. I had only worn my lab coat, since the morning sun had made the day appear to be much milder than it had ended up being. I really should have dug out the _kotatsu_ at the beginning of the month instead of putting it off for so long. The thought of rolling under it as soon as I got upstairs was highly appealing, but I had proven to be my own worst enemy by not preparing for this cold—I wasn't really sure where it was.

My bags rustled as I set them down and closed the door behind me, rubbing my hands together to regain circulation. I'd been shopping for parts for Future Gadget #14 (Name As Yet to Be Determined) when I'd gotten a call from Mayuri requesting _very_ specific snacks for tonight's cosplay workshop. As I'd recently— _accidentally!_ —ruined her most trusted hot glue gun _and_ iron _and_ a cosplay due for Comiket in a few week's time, I wasn't able to say refuse her. An angry Mayuri was not something I _ever_ wished to experience again.

So I had abandoned my personal shopping to make multiple stops for each item, carefully checking to be sure I got the correct brands, as well as a replacement iron and glue gun. The several bags I finished with were heavy, but should contain enough of her favorite foods to tide Mayuri and her friends over for the weekend—and possibly, _possibly_ get me back in her good graces.

This Comiket, Mayuri was making costumes for more people than ever. Yesterday she had announced that she was taking over the lab for the weekend to have an all night workshop for the ladies—and Ruka, of course (who might as well have been born a lady, but was, in fact, a dude.) Daru had pouted a little when he was kicked out, but he was powerless against a cranky Mayuri—an occurrence that probably happened every thousand years. Because of his removal, I was pretty sure that _he_ wasn't too happy with me, either, seeing that I was the cause of her ill temper.

After I dropped off the snacks, I knew that I was the next to be booted. Still, I was hoping I might be able to stay at least until I warmed up. There might not have been a kotatsu waiting for me, but the small space heater coupled with the body heat of a few women (and a dude) should be keeping the room warm enough.

And besides the chill, I was just _mildly_ interested in seeing one of the girls in Mayuri's latest cosplay project—something that particular girl had vowed would never, _ever_ happen during an argument a few weeks ago.  
  
I could hear giggling as I hoisted the bags again and began to walk up the stairs. I suppose it would have been boring for me to remain at the lab all night while the girls were sewing and gossiping. I'd get yelled at for being in the way constantly, and kicked out to the cold landing while they tried on various things. And Mayuri, normally my number one defender, was not likely to have much sympathy for me right now, even if I had thoughtfully picked up her most beloved Juicy Chicken #1 as a bonus with her other requests. She was surprisingly hard to bribe when she was upset—another reason I was grateful that was such a rare event.

I arrived at the door and was reaching for the latch when a specific voice caught my ear, and I stopped mid stride.  
  
“M-Mayuri, are you sure about this?? This is kind of... um...”  
  
It was my girlfriend, Kurisu. I could easily recognize her embarrassed tone. I'd heard it numerous times before, when I would tease her for her interest in anime, or call her out for being an @channer—or, my favorite moments, when I told her that I loved her. I could almost picture her red face as she stammered. Whatever situation she was currently in, it was clear that she was uncomfortable.

A grin slowly spread across my face. Could it be that she was already in _the_ costume? I didn't think that Mayuri had any other ones in progress that she needed Kurisu to model. If so, this might be my only chance!

Because of my glue-iron-costume mishap, Mayuri had firmly sided with Kurisu when we had last argued in the lab—the argument in which she had angrily insisted that I would most definitely _not_ see her in this cosplay. Mayuri had refused when I had asked her to at least sneak me a cell photo, and Kurisu was still not comfortable enough to attend Comiket in cosplay—at least, wearing this particular one in public was “ _absolutely out of the question!_ ” So there weren't going to be many chances for me to catch her in it.  
  
Her firm refusal, as well as Mayuri's support for it, had me aching with curiosity. What exactly was this costume? And how exactly had Mayuri been able to talk her into trying it on? I'd seen Kurisu in Sera's Post-Awakening cosplay, which had no skirt, and she hadn't been quite so embarrassed. If showing off the tops of her pale, smooth thighs was okay, but whatever this one was showing was not, it had to be something truly spectacular!

We'd been dating for quite a while now, so I wasn't sure why she was so particularly against me seeing her in this costume. I suspected that it was more as a punishment for something else than actual fear of me seeing too much of her body at this point. Although we'd made out several times, we always stopped just before clothing came off. So if she _was_ punishing me, it was working—the curiosity was overwhelming. Agh, having my Assistant _and_ my hostage conspire against me was far too cruel!

If I didn't see her now, it was unlikely I ever would. I had to move carefully. I set the bags down carefully on the landing and tiptoed towards the door to hear more. I shouldn't overreact and burst through the door just yet—it might not be that Kurisu was in the costume. Mayuri had once admitted—in her innocent, guileless way--that her friends would sometimes sit in their underwear as she sewed their costumes, to make it easier for fittings. She was lucky that Daru hadn't overheard, or else he would've been even more difficult to remove from the lab.

Perhaps Kurisu was being initiated into this tradition. The thought of my girlfriend sitting in her underwear on the lab couch—her soft-looking thighs bare against the roughly worn material I'd sat on so many times--made me gulp. If I hadn't been determined to see the cosplay—mostly because Kurisu swore that I wouldn't, _ever--_ I would have been satisfied with just the sight of that. The memory would certainly have been more than enough to keep me company at night for a few months, especially if I pictured myself there beside her, reaching over to--  
  
“You look so sexy, _nya~_!! Faris is jealous!!” My friend's voice dragged me out of the fantasy. I shook my head, refocusing on the goal ahead. Did girls normally say that when casually sitting around with each other in their underwear? Or was it...  
  
“It's okay, it's okay!” Mayuri said, reassuringly. “You don't have to wear this one to the con. Blood Sera's _Final Phenomenon_ costume is just for private photoshoots! But I was right, you look perfect! See?”  
  
“It... it's really _small_!”  
  
Kurisu's voice squeaked slightly. She was definitely very, very uncomfortable. My heartbeat got faster as I reached the door. _Final Phenomenon_? What did that outfit look like, again? I wasn't a big fan of that show—I couldn't even remember the title at the moment--so I couldn't quite recall, but that small squeal had made me even more excited to catch Kurisu in it.

But! As a mad scientist, I had to time my reveal just right for the maximum effect! I had to catch them completely by surprise, so Kurisu had no chance to cover even an inch of her body in the scandalous outfit. I carefully put my hand on the doorknob, pressing my ear against the door and listening for the right moment.

Kurisu's cell phone notification went off. “Oh—thank you, Moeka.”  
  
Ah, so Shining Finger was already here, too. Kurisu continued. “It's just... less than I've ever worn before. M-my underwear usually covers more than this...!”  
  
My memory suddenly came back, and I realized in an instant what she was wearing. Yes—it was THAT costume! I'd had to pick up a figurine for Daru when I'd lost a bet. I remembered how disgusted the female shopkeeper had looked at me as she rang it out.

It was the character Sera's outfit from the OVA, the one that was shunned by most fans as ' _meaningless fanservice_.' Daru had raged when he had downloaded it because of ' _character assassination_ ', but he also praised the designs for ' _ultimate sexiness_ ' all the same. The costume barely covered the important parts, leaving very little to the imagination. And now, my girlfriend... Kurisu was... in that little...  
  
“Y-you have a really nice figure, Kurisu-san.”

 _EH_? My thoughts were abruptly interrupted. Ruka was also there? Wait--my girlfriend was half naked in front of another man (even one who was more ladylike than she, or any other woman, could ever be!) I wasn't sure I could let that stand. To think he was seeing more of her than I currently had...  
  
“Ah, you think so? I know that they're a little small...”  
  
“They're wonderful! The costume pushes up everything you have! They look like two perfectly round fruits! Ah, now Faris is having confused feelings, nya~”  
  
“S-stop it, you're embarrassing me... they're not that great...”  
  
Another notification sound. ”Oh, yours give you back pain, Moeka? I guess they would...”  
  
“Mine too, sometimes. But yours are just the right size!” Mayuri chimed in.  
  
“Oh, no, they're just....”  
  
“Mayuri-san is right. They're really nice!” Ruka's voice sounded in agreement.  
  
_Okay_! I could deal with having my girlfriend half naked—more than half naked, actually, more like three-quarters naked—perhaps _90%_ naked--in front of another man (even one who was more woman than anyone else)—but him complimenting the breasts I hadn't yet seen? _Unforgivable_!

With a grand flourish, I opened the door widely. It slammed against the wall as I placed my hands on my hips dramatically.  
  
“HO HO HO! The great Hououin Kyouma has returned! What mischief have my Lab Mems been getting into?”  
“ _KIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Kurisu's shriek could have shattered glass. She was standing in the middle of the room, clutching a small black cape around her. She hunched over, crossing her arms tightly. Drat, I hadn't been quite fast enough! All I could see were her completely bare legs peeking out from the hem. I drank in the sight as she twitched, trying to pull the fabric to cover even more. Ah—it was slightly see through, too!

Mayuri was sitting on the floor next to Kurisu, holding a needle and thread. Faris was beside her, and they both waved to me with a smile.

“Welcome back, Okarin!” Mayuri didn't seem angry anymore. She was in her creative mode, and grudges had no place there. I gave a mental sigh of relief. I needed my hostage on my side, always, especially against my wayward Assistant.

Ruka had ducked under the large Upa cushion on the sofa shyly. His face was completely red, as if he'd been caught in the costume instead of Kurisu. Moeka, sitting beside him, glanced up briefly from her phone, and my cell's notification went off.  
  
Something hit my face. I blinked as another, smaller cushion narrowly missed my arm. Kurisu had moved beside the couch to Mayuri's collection of Upa plush. Her blue eyes were flashing with anger, but I wasn't paying that much attention to her face. I could see tempting glimpses of pale skin through the thin material she was desperately holding around her body. My grin widened. Yes, I had won--this was definitely the cosplay she didn't want me to see!

“Y—you idiot! You were supposed to text before coming back! _Text_!” she spat out, kneeling behind the sofa's arm.  
  
I let out an evil cackle. “You didn't even lock the door, Assistant! What would you have done if the Organization had attacked? You're lucky it was only me to catch you in such a sorry state!”  
  
“Ah, I didn't lock it? I'm sorry, Kurisu-chan!” Mayuri bowed her head briefly before hopping to her feet and clapping her hands. “My iron and the snacks, Okarin! You didn't forget?”  
  
I jerked my chin towards the door. “They're on the landing. But more importantly! What have you put my Assistant in?”  
  
“It's _Final Phenomenon_ Sera from the OVA, _nya~_!” Faris responded. She tugged at the hem of the cloak Kurisu was clutching against her body. “You've got to show him your womanly charms, _nya~_! They're perfectly displayed in this!”  
  
Ah, Faris, you are a wonderful wingman. I mentally apologized for all the times I had ever felt annoyed by the catgirl. I posed dramatically again.  
  
“All right, Assistant—it is time to reveal yourself!”  
  
“N—no _way_! Are you crazy? G—get out of here!” Kurisu shrieked in return, batting at Faris' hands. I could see even more flesh now. She really was almost naked!  
  
“It's my lab, Christina! I have a right to know the shenanigans you are getting up to in it!” I stepped towards her. It didn't count as seeing the cosplay unless I saw the _full_ cosplay! If I didn't, then she would smugly declare that I hadn't actually _seen_ it, and I couldn't allow that! I had to win, fully and unquestionably. “Time to show me your costume!”  
  
Kurisu scrambled to her feet, holding a large Upa cushion in front of her. How many of those did Mayuri have? She looked around desperately, her face nearly as red as her hair. Faris casually stood up, blocking the door to the bathroom with an exaggerated stretch and yawn.

Kurisu shot me another panicked look, then threw the cushion and dashed through the half-open curtain into the back of the lab by the computers. “No! Okabe, go _away_!”  
  
“Ah, not so fast, Christina! Are you daring to defy the great Hououin Kyouma? What an ill-advised move!” I chased after her, laughing maniacally as I pulled the thin curtain closed behind me. If she really wanted to, she could easily rip through it past me, but I doubted she'd be willing to risk damaging anything or accidentally tripping in the lab's mess—especially when Mayuri had scissors and pins on the floor. My evil grin grew. She was trapped!  
  
My girlfriend's eyes widened as I closed in on her. Even as she huddled in the corner clasping the thin material of the cape to her body, I could tell that this costume wasn't going to leave much to the imagination. I wondered again how exactly Mayuri had talked her into putting it on—but no matter! This was Christina's punishment for vowing I would never see her in this cosplay. Of course I would, how could she ever have thought she could outwit the great Hououin Kyouma!  
  
“Time to admit defeat, Christina! You should have known better than to challenge a mad scientist!”

“I-I'm not Christina!” Her protest sounded a little weak. “C'mon, Okabe, stop playing around! Just let me go get changed...” Were her eyes watering? How vile, using tears as a defense like that! Would she stop at nothing to prevent me from winning?  
  
“Nope! Reveal yourself, Assistant! It is pointless to resist!”  
  
“No! Okabe—!”  
  
A few things happened rather quickly.

Kurisu tried to shove her way past me to the other corner, behind the computer table. I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she violently tried to shrug me off. I ended up grabbing a handful of her cape as she yanked her entire body away.

There was a loud ripping sound, and Kurisu shrieked.

I looked down at my hands. I realized I wasn't just holding a flimsy cape, but two round pieces of material with padding and wire--- _that was a-_ \- so that meant--- Kurisu was--- _was_!  
  
I looked down. She had fallen to the floor and shoved her body into the corner. Her pale, smooth legs were completely bare, her knees pressed together. One hand was shoved between them, trying to cover that all-important space where her legs met. And the other hand was trying desperately to hold a tiny scrap of black material over her breasts as she glared up at me.

The corner of the fabric flipped down, and my eyes nearly shot out of my face. A soft, delicate domed pink— _that was Kurisu's_ \-- my girlfriend was now partially topless in front of me. I felt blood rushing through my entire body, settling in two specific areas—one of which being my face in a hot blush.

Kurisu noticed my gaze and looked down, then shrieked again, fumbling to adjust the fabric. Her other hand rose away from between her legs and my jaw dropped slightly as I got a glimpse of _that_ area, too.

I felt a little stunned, as if I had been hit with an electric current paralyzing my body, as I stared at her. I hadn't really thought too much about my type before, since a mad scientist hardly had time to dwell on such banal matters as sex--but Kurisu's body was hitting every nerve connected to those things.

She was completely _perfect_. Not just the brilliant mind that I'd fallen in love with, but her body as well. Everything about her was all I could ever want in a partner.

I suddenly wanted to touch her badly, as if I needed to confirm she was real, and not a fantasy my _chuunibyou_ brain had conjured up.  
  
Kurisu gave up trying to cover herself with the material and fell forward, crossing her arms over her chest. She let out a small sob. It snapped me back to reality. I shook my head rapidly, trying to calm my throbbing heart—and other areas. I dropped the Hououin Kyouma voice for my own.  
  
“Oi, Kurisu, are you--”

She glared up at me, and I felt alarm jolt through me.  
  
Her eyes were filled with tears, and she looked utterly devastated—much more upset than I had assumed she'd be from a slight prank. Then again, I'd expected to see her in an embarrassing outfit, not completely naked. I felt my heart rip at her expression. The desire to touch was erased completely, overtaken by a need to comfort her.

Mayuri interrupted the moment by pushing the curtain aside and entering. “Okarin, you ripped it, didn't you? Mayushii had only basted it on Kurisu! You need to treat that kind of costume gently!”

She knelt by Kurisu, placing a gentle hand on her back. “Kurisu-chan, are you okay?”  
  
Kurisu shook her head violently, refusing to look back up at me.

Mayuri glared up at me reproachfully. “O-ka-rin! What did you do?”

Logic seemed to return to my brain. I had taken this way too far. I had just cornered, and violently stripped my girlfriend in a room full of people as she begged me to stop simply to declare myself the winner of a silly challenge. _That's_ what I'd done. No wonder she was crying!

Shit, how could I fix this? I shrugged off my lab coat and handed it to Kurisu, turning my face away from her. “Ah, sor--”

She snatched it from my hand, throwing it over her body and sloppily fastening two buttons before standing up. I glanced back as she took a step towards me, gulping. She was definitely crying. Shit, this was bad. _Really_ bad.

Kurisu looked me dead in the eye, her lips trembling and eyes furious as she stepped towards me. I didn't feel her slap, even as it echoed around the silent room. The hurt expression in her eyes had already dug into my heart, causing more agony than a physical pain ever could.

She ran past me, ripping the curtain aside, and I heard the bathroom door slam. I slowly raised my hand to my face as it began to sting, turning to Mayuri.  
  
She was giving me an angry, pouting look. “O-ka-rin! You really upset Kurisu-chan! You better apologize immediately!”  
  
“That's a little too far, even for Faris' perverted tastes, nya...” The pink-haired girl was frowning slightly, her arms crossed as she stood in the center of the room.

Ruka had buried his head into the biggest Upa, and I could see from his red ears that he was horribly embarrassed. I had a sudden, terrible flashback to the timeline where I had groped him, and swallowed hard. Maybe this wasn't just an accident. Maybe I was really just a terrible, monstrous pervert at heart, and only my devotion to science had kept those urges at bay...  
  
“I... it was an accident,” I said, lamely. The entire room was silent in response, Faris shaking her head, Mayuri frowning, and Ruka shaking slightly as he hid. “I just wanted to see the costume, I didn't mean for it to...” My voice trailed off. Stating my intentions had no effect on the group in front of me. It didn't matter what I'd _thought_ , what I had done was unforgivable.  
  
My cell's notification went off. Moeka was glaring at me with disapproval above her glasses. Even you, Shining Finger? _Even you_????  
  
The bathroom door opened, and Kurisu, now fully dressed, ran out, dropping my lab coat behind her. She didn't say a word as she fled, leaving the door banging open.  
  
“O-ka-rin!” Mayuri pressed her hands into her hips, and her frown intensified. “You _really_ better apologize to Kurisu-chan _now_!” I could see the anger she'd shown me when I had ruined her glue gun and iron and cosplay slowly resurfacing.  
  
“You definitely have to make it up to her, nya! You really better do everything she asks for the next six hundred years, or Faris will send the Seven Lords of the Abyss after you for sure!” Faris had an identical pose as she joined Mayuri. She handed me my lab coat.

I heard my phone notification go off again—three times in quick succession--as I struggled into it. Damnit, all of the girls were against me—this was an attack too cruel for even the Organization! But... I couldn't really blame them. I'd fucked up.  
  
“You better hurry up, Okarin! I won't forgive you if Kurisu-chan cries much longer!”  
  
“I will if you two will just get out of the way already!” I pushed through the pair and ran to the door, looking back briefly. Ruka gave me a sympathetic look as he peered over the plush he held clutched against him. Ah, Ruka, my loyal friend... I don't deserve your kindness!

I began to run.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kurisu must have hailed a cab. I didn't see her as I ran down the streets towards her hotel as cold rain began to pound on me. I knew that I could outrun her—I was taller and we were both about the same level of physically fit, being scientists and all. My worry was beginning to grow.  
  
Had I done something that couldn't be undone? For a split second I longed for Future Gadget #8 'Phone Microwave' (the name never did end up changing.) I had _never_ wanted to see such a betrayed expression on Kurisu's face—it was close to the one she'd worn when we had been confronted with terrible deaths in other timelines. And _I_ was the monster who had put that expression there, simply for a prank. I couldn't forgive myself!  
  
Her hotel was only a few more blocks. The sidewalks were empty due to the terrible weather, which made it a bit easier. I picked up the pace, my muscles protesting and lungs straining as water dripped down my back. I was absolutely soaked, and even colder. I regretted not putting on a real coat in the morning even more. But I didn't deserve to be comfortable, anyways.  
  
Finally, I skidded to a stop as I arrived at the building. I hurried inside, past a startled desk clerk, stumbling to the elevator and pushing the button. She was on the ninth floor. I put my hands on my knees, gasping for air, and glanced at the businessman beside me as I struggled to catch my breath. He was glaring at me like I was utter scum. I was.  
  
The elevator dinged, and I stumbled out. I'd mocked her as “Celeb 17” for staying in a hotel before, but this one really was nice. I wondered if security would throw me out before I could find her room. 916, wasn't it...?

It was right around the corner. I stopped in front of it, standing in silence. I was dimly aware that I was dripping water on the floor, but now that I was there, I couldn't think of my next step.

If I knocked, would she just ignore me? Or tell me to go away? I could hardly refuse her wishes at this point. But I had to apologize. I had to let her know how much she meant to me, how horrible I felt over what I'd done—how I would do _anything_ to make it up to her.

I lifted my hand, and dropped it. Then, taking a breath and steeling myself, I lifted it again and knocked.

I heard some rustling. “Who is it?”

“It's me. Okabe.”

“Okabe? Or _Hououin Kyouma_?” Her voice had a bitter edge to it.  
  
“Okabe. Please. Kurisu, I need to apologize...”  
  
I heard the chain pull back, and the door opened. Kurisu walked away as I entered, sitting down in a chair by the window. She had changed into a long sweater and black leggings. She looked freshly showered. Her hair was still slightly damp. She picked up a towel and began to dab at it again, not looking at me.

I let the door close behind me and stood still. Now that I was here, I didn't know what to say. Water dripped from me onto the carpet, making a barely perceptible noise in the silence.

Kurisu dropped the towel on the table, finally turning to glare at me. “Well? Weren't you apologizing?”

Her lower lip was shaking slightly, revealing the hurt under the anger. It was that movement that undid me.

I dropped to the floor, bowing down in front of her so deeply my forehead touched the thick carpet. “Kurisu! I am so, so sorry. I fucked up. I took it way too far. I'm so sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but...”

I stayed there, in silence, my eyes squeezed tightly shut. I wanted her to hit me, throw something, anything. Any kind of reaction. But a full minute passed, and she said nothing.

I looked up from one eye. She had a half frown, her lips pursed, as she stared down at me, like a queen deciding the fate of a prisoner. She caught my eye, and threw the towel at me. I closed my eyes again. I hoped she'd throw the chair next, something a lot heavier--

“What are you doing, idiot? Get up and dry yourself off.”

Oh. I sat up, leaning back onto my heels, and half heartedly rubbed the towel over my face and hair. Kurisu sighed.

“Idiot,” she repeated, looking away from me. “You're going to catch a cold. You can use my shower.”

“I--” I began. She cut me off.  
  
“We can talk when you're not dripping water everywhere, okay? Just go get warmed up.”

I nodded, slowly standing. She had resumed staring out the window. The fading daylight caressed her face, and I was struck again with how beautiful she was. Even in a heavy knit sweater that hid the shape of her body, and long leggings that covered her skin, she was still absolutely perfect to me. How had it taken me so long to notice that, or appreciate it? Was I too distracted by her genius mind to recognize her charms?

She began to turn and I hurried over to the bathroom before I could upset her further.

The shower felt wonderful against my pallid skin. I sneezed as I began to warm up. I hoped I hadn't caught a cold. If I had, I certainly deserved it.

The towel I wrapped myself in was thick and warm—this really was a wonderful hotel! I suddenly wondered about my clothes. They were soaking, still, and quite cold. I picked them up and threw them over the shower rod, spreading them out as best I could, and frowned. All I had was this towel. I guess it would have to do. Perhaps Kurisu would kindly lend me a blanket until my garments dried.

I stepped out of the bathroom. Kurisu had turned the light on and closed the blinds, and was lying on her stomach on the bed, reading from a thick textbook. I cleared my throat, and she glanced up at me before closing the book and sitting up.

“So.”

“My, uh, clothes are wet,” I said, lamely, not sure how else to explain standing in front of her, half naked, a mere hour or so after I'd stripped her clothes from her. Was this making things worse? Perhaps I should have stayed in there until they'd dried.  
  
“Obviously,” Kurisu finally said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She stood up and walked past me into the bathroom. She returned with her arms full of my clothing. “The hotel has a laundry service, and they should be here to pick it up shortly.”  
  
I bit back my instinctual comment about 'Celeb 17.' A knock sounded at the door, and she answered it. She handed my clothing to the hotel worker with a few short instructions, then closed and locked the door.

She walked over to where I was still standing awkwardly, just outside of the bathroom, and looked me up and down. I shivered slightly. I think I felt a fraction of what she must have as her eyes lingered over my body. Finally she sat back down on the bed, her back to me.  
  
“I thought of a way you can make it up to me.”  
  
Ah-! I leapt at the hope. “ _Anything_ \--”

She turned to me, and there was a sly smile on her face. It didn't quite reach her eyes, which still regarded me coldly. “It's only fair... “

I tilted my head as she blushed, suddenly, and looked away again.

“What is it?” I asked, stepping forward slightly. “I mean it, I'll do anything. If you want me to swallow a thousand needles, or rip off my own fingernails, drink my own urine--”  
  
“That's disgusting,” Kurisu retorted, glaring at me again. The sharp look faded, and I noticed she was still very red as she turned away. “It's nothing like that...”

“What is it?” I asked again, adjusting the towel around my waist. I sorely wished that I had clothing on—but, come to think of it, she probably had, earlier, too.

“You saw me... n-naked...”

Her voice was so low I could barely hear it. I stepped closer.  
  
“S-so it's only fair... that I get to see _you_ naked, too!” Her voice raised and she spun to look at me. Her face was completely flushed, and her attempted look of triumph was marred by her obvious embarrassment.

I was speechless. Of course. It made perfect sense.

So why the heck was I hesitating???

Kurisu nodded to herself. “I mean, it—it's the only thing that makes sense! You stripped me, and I'll be nice and won't do that to you, but y-you saw me so I'll just see you right back!”

Her red face and nervous expression was somehow so adorable, even as her words were bizarrely threatening.

“A-and then I'll forgive you. Probably.”

That settled it. I had a lot of making up to do. I had to swallow my own pride and embarrassment and win back the heart of the woman I loved!

Still, I knew I couldn't simply do it as myself.

I let out an evil cackle. Kurisu's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
“The nude body of the mighty _Hououin Kyouma_ , eh? I hope you've prepared yourself, Christina! This is not a sight that mortal eyes have beheld in over a thousand years!”

Kurisu's face was startled disbelief. I avoided her eyes, striking a pose. I wasn't embarrassed, not at all! Not if it meant fixing my horrible mistake. I grabbed the edge of the towel, and, biting my inner lip firmly, gave it one determined pull. “Behold!”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Silence.

I tried to maintain the dramatic pose without looking at her. I could feel nervous beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck. This would have been much easier if I had been a woman. After all, female bodies were all beautiful, soft curves, whereas male bodies were... well... rather ridiculous looking, to be honest.

Still silence.

“I see you have lost your voice, eh? Don't feel bad, after all, this is the magnificent body of _Hououin Kyouma_. It's not surprising that you'd be affected so!”

“Oh, shush already!” Kurisu squealed. I finally looked at her, surprised.

She had covered her face with her hands. She was peeking out of them, and quickly averted them when she saw I was looking at her. “S—stop looking at me!”

“W-what? Shouldn't I be the one saying that?!” I cried, wincing at my insensitivity. She didn't call me on it, shaking her head and burying her face in her hands.

“I was wrong! This is too embarrassing! Ju—just put your clothes—er, your towel back on already, okay? And let's forget about this entire thing!” Her voice shook a little, and I was reminded of her hurt expression earlier.

I frowned. That was no good. If I was suffering even a little, it wasn't nearly as much as she had. I wanted to ease that hurt more than ever. I stepped forward, and gently took her hands.

“You shouldn't be embarrassed to look at your boyfriend, Kurisu.”

She was biting her lower lip, and looked up at me. Her blue eyes were so beautiful, I lost myself a moment. I reached down and smoothed her soft red hair from her face with one hand before cupping hers in mine again.   
  
“And the time and place were definitely not... appropriate, but you shouldn't be embarrassed to be seen by me, either.”

She pulled her hands a little, but I didn't let them go. “I... I wanted it to be special.” She paused. “Instead it was in front of everybody... I didn't want you to laugh at me or say anything mean...”

“Never,” I swore, my grip on her hands a little tighter. These same hands, that had brought so many ideas to life, were warm, and delicate, and wonderful—just like the body she protected with a sharp tongue and her intimidating intellect. Her brilliant hair was reflecting the lamp light in a soft sheen, brushing against her cheeks as she glanced away from me. “You're beautiful, Kurisu.”

She looked up in surprise. “You... you're just saying that, right? Because you don't want me to be mad at you...” Her face dropped again. “I know, I'm a nerdy girl, and I'm not busty like Mayuri, or pretty like Moeka... even Ruka's better looking than me...”

“Nonsense. Kurisu, look at me. Really, look at me.”  
  
She finally looked up at my face, and I shook my head. “No, look at all of me. I'm a scrawny scientist with _chuunibyou_ delusions. I don't deserve someone like you in my life.” My nakedness wasn't slightly arousing like hers had been. I was lanky, bony, and awkward, and had hair in almost all the places where she had soft, smooth skin. I already had stubble on my chin although I'd shaved in the morning, and my hair was a wild mess as usual. There was nothing attractive about me.  
  
“Don't be an idiot, Rintarou. You saved my life. You went through so much...”

She reached up and touched my cheek. I leaned into it. I loved her so much. Feeling her press her skin against mine was intoxicating. Could this be the forgiveness I craved?   
  
She pulled back suddenly. Ah, probably not.  
  
“But you can be a real jerk, you know?” Oh, so her _tsundere_ side was showing again. “So I'm still a bit upset.” Her cheeks puffed out in a small pout. Time for a change of mood for myself, as well!  
  
“Well, you haven't taken your revenge yet!” I declared. She looked up at my face quizzically. I gestured at my body. “You still haven't taken in all of me. Scrutinize me! Judge me! I am at your mercy, Christina!”  
  
“I'm not Christina,” she muttered, but let out a deep breath. “Fine. B-but don't look at me while I'm looking at you!”

“No problem!” I said in English, giving her a thumbs up and turning my face away. I put my hands on my hips, hoping the dramatic pose was silly enough to break the tension. The nervous sweat was back. At least I knew this time she was actually looking at me, and I wasn't feeling anxious for no reason.

Kurisu was silent for a minute. Then she made a soft noise. “Oh. Um.”

“Oh?” I asked, my eyes straying back to her. “What?”  
  
“N-nothing.” She shook her head, not meeting my eyes, and biting her lip slightly.

My mind began running through a million things, settling on the worst, and most likely conclusion.

“I—it's a cold room, you know!” I burst out. “Of course you're aware of how things like circulation work! It's—it's perfectly normal for it to look a different size--”

“Huh? Oh!” Her face flushed again as she realized what I was referring to. “N-no, that's not what I meant--”

“So? What _did_ you mean, Christina?”  
  
“Nothing!” Her face had gotten even brighter. “It's nothing, so forget it!”  
  
“I don't believe you!” I declared. On a sudden whim, I playfully tackled her back into the bed, a move I'd made several times while fully clothed.  
  
“O—Okabe!” Kurisu gasped as I straddled her, careful to avoid touching her with anything but my hands. She wiggled under my grasp. “Stop that!”

I shook my head, grinning mischievously. “No mercy! You can't just laugh at a man's.... manhood like that!”  
  
“I didn't laugh!”

“Are you ready for your punishment, Christina?”  
  
“P—punishment? _You're_ the one in trouble here, Okabe!”  
  
“Here it comes!”  
  
“N-no! What are you--”

Her cries were interrupted as my hands shot to her sides, and I began to tickle her mercilessly. It was a weak spot I'd discovered during one of our make out sessions. Even her thick sweater couldn't protect her as I targeted all the weak spots along her sides. She shrieked as uncontrollable laughter was ripped out of her, her arms flailing as she tried to push me away.  
  
“ _O—o-kaaaa-beee_!”

“Say you're sorry, Christina!”  
  
“S-s-s-top iiiiit!”

“That's not an apology! Say ' _I'm sorry, Okabe!_ ' Say ' _Your manhood looks delicious and I'm not worthy of such a sight!_ '”

“N-not a chance!” She was gasping, tears running out of her eyes, but she was smiling. That was all I wanted. The tension between us had dissolved—things felt normal again.

And most importantly, Kurisu's smile meant that she felt safe around me again. I was forgiven.

I slowly stopped ticking, placing my hands on either side of her as I watched her catch her breath and wipe her eyes. She glared at me, but it was playful. “You jerk!”

She gently smacked my cheek, her lips pursed in a pout. Her cheeks were red, but her eyes held a calm, warm look. My expression softened as I gazed at her. This was my assistant, my Christina, my Kurisu. She was so many things, but above all, she was the woman I loved enough to defy time itself.

I slowly dipped my head, and pressed my lips against her pouting ones. She let out a small, satisfied noise, reaching her hands around my neck.

I closed my eyes as she tugged me closer. She loved me, too, and I could feel it in her every touch. We were made for each other. This was heaven. Absolute heaven.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Her lips were soft and slightly wet, and the kisses she gave were gentle presses against mine. Every time I moved back even slightly, she'd pull me down to give me another, her hands tangled in my hair. It was like a dream, the beautiful girl under me, the genius Makise Kurisu, my best friend and unconditional support, who I had fought so hard to save, was kissing me back, again and again...

“-kabe.”  
  
I kissed her again, on the side of her neck now. She made a wonderful, small moan.

“O-Okabe.”

I was trying to restrain myself. But I wanted to pull another sound like that from her, a louder one. I nibbled slightly on the edge of her ear, and was rewarded with a gasp. I moved my lips lower, biting gently at the curve of her neck and shoulder. The moan I drew out turned into a slight wail.

“ _Okabe Rintarou_!”

I finally realized she had been calling me. I pulled back. “What is it?”  
  
She was bright red again, and looked uncomfortable. “You... um... umm....”

I tilted my head. Her embarrassed expression was even more tortured than it had been in the lab. She shook her head and then gently jostled her legs under me. I looked down and realized exactly what she had been referring to.

I was _incredibly_ hard, and, come to think of it, I may have been unintentionally grinding against her just a bit. A little. Whoops.

Damnit, I'd blown past boundaries we hadn't even talked about! Shit, had I just undone every bit I'd worked for her forgiveness?

“Oh. Oh! Um. Uh... s-sorry. I mean. This is kind of a natural progression of things, you know that, right? It's n-not intentional!”

“O-of course I do, idiot! It's just... this is, you know... my first...” She bit her lip, looking awkward.

“Ah—sorry!” I quickly got off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed. I hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable, but how was I supposed to stop myself? I had a beautiful girl that I _adored_ writhing and making cute noises under me. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something to calm my body down. Calculus, maybe? Or maybe that time I'd seen Daru shirtless--  
  
Kurisu sat up beside me, her body grazing against mine. There was a minute of silence. Then--

“Can... can I... touch it?”

Eh? I must've misheard something. I looked over at Kurisu. Her hair was cloaking her face. Yeah, she hadn't said anything--

“Di...did you not hear me? I mean... if you don't want me to that's fine but you need to speak up, okay? Don't ignore me saying something so embarrassing!”

Nope, my girlfriend had definitely just asked to touch me. And in a specific area. I swallowed, trying not to remain calm.

“Y-yes.” I squeaked. I cleared my throat, deepening my voice a little more than was normal as I tried to sound casual. “I mean, if you want to. Yes.”

“Mm.” Kurisu pushed back her hair, peering at me. She slowly reached forward and placed her hand between my legs, gently—almost painfully gently—running it up the length of my shaft. I let out a long exhale, closing my eyes, then a gasp, and she pulled back. “S-sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“Not even close,” I gasped. “D-don't stop—I mean! Unless you want to!” Now _I_ was the _tsundere_!

“N-no.” She glanced up at me, then turned away quickly. “D-don't look at me though! It's... too embarrassing...”

Were other couples like this, I wondered. Or were we just extremely awkward people? This wasn't how any porn or hentai I'd seen went, or any of the fantasies I'd had since we started dating. Of course, I somehow doubted that she was going to just take my dick into her--  
  
I couldn't help but let out a loud exclamation as something soft and wet wrapped around the head of my penis. Kurisu's head bobbed back up, her face violently red. “W-what? Was that bad? I mean I... it just felt like...”  
  
I shook my head violently. I couldn't really form words. “N-not bad. Good. Very good.”

“O-okay. If you're sure. I mean.”  
  
“V-very sure!”

“But don't look at me!”

“Not looking!” I focused on the ceiling as hard as I could. Satisfied, I felt her small hand wrap around me again, and then, the tentative touch of her lips slowly pushing down around me. I forced down the noise I wanted to make, focusing on breathing slowly. Was it really possible something could feel this good? And she'd done it without asking—Christina, you really are a perverted girl! I shouldn't have been surprised, after all, she was an @channer, she'd probably seen almost as much porn as I had. And I was incredibly grateful for it.

I winced suddenly, feeling a little scrape from her teeth.  
  
“S-sorry! I didn't, I mean--”

“No, no it's fine! I mean.” I took a deep breath, pulling up her chin to look at me. “It's not fair that you're making me feel so good when I'm not doing anything for you, you know?”

I hadn't thought she could get more flushed, but she proved me wrong. “I-it's fine, I mean, it's not like I want you to or anything!”  
  
Ah, _tsundere_ again. I wasn't too surprised, we'd had some pretty intense kissing sessions before where she had stopped suddenly, pulling away, but I'd felt absolutely certain that she had wanted to continue.  Still, stop meant stop, so I patiently waited until she was ready to go further. And it seemed like now, she was.

I pulled her face to me and kissed her, wrapping my arm around her waist. Instead of soft presses, I ran my tongue across her lips, eliciting a soft gasp, and used the opportunity to press onwards. She moaned into my mouth. I hadn't thought I could get more aroused.

I moved my hand onto her thigh, waiting to see if she batted me away. Instead, she spread her legs a little more. I slid it upwards, and it was my turn to gasp into her mouth. She was soaked through her leggings. I slowly ran my fingers over her slight mound, and she pulled back. “O-okabe!”  
  
“I'll stop!” I promised. She shook her head as wildly as I had.

“N-no, don't. But, um, wait a minute...” She struggled out of her sweater, revealing a cute blue-striped bra. She looked at me with a bashful expression. “Sorry, it's just... it got a little warm.”

I was somehow glad to already be naked.

“Let's move,” I said, pulling her back onto the bed and scooting up til our heads were resting on the pillows. I pulled her back against me, kissing her again. She kissed back, her hands tangling into my hair.

 

 


End file.
